


Когда-нибудь

by NinonDeLanklo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinonDeLanklo/pseuds/NinonDeLanklo
Summary: Небольшой драбл по опубликованной промо фотографии к серии Supernatural 13x20





	Когда-нибудь

Как бы Архангел ни храбрился, раны, нанесенные Фенриром, были очень серьезны. Он смог гордо продефилировать с принесенным чемоданом до середины комнаты, но потом силы покинули его, и он очень не по-ангельски упал бы на пол, если бы Сэм не поймал его. Осторожно уложив Гавриила на диван, он приподнял края рубашки, чтобы оценить масштаб катастрофы.

Раны были широкие и достаточно глубокие, но не кровоточили, хотя весь низ белоснежной рубашки Гавриила был в бурых пятнах. Но больше всего Сэма беспокоил тот факт, что Архангел не смог сам себя вылечить. Это означало, что он слаб и не сможет защитить себя от попыток Дина посягнуть на его благодать.

Дойдя до ванной комнаты, Сэм достал из аптечки медицинский пластырь, обеззараживающее средство, а из своей сумки – кусок чистой белой ткани и спецнабор для зашивания ран. Вернувшись к дивану, он обнаружил, что Гавриил уже пришел в сознание.

\- Ну что, Сэмюэль, плохи мои дела, да? – спросил он. Сэм попытался увидеть на лице архангела хотя бы тень улыбки, но тот был серьезен как никогда.

\- Да я бы так не сказал, - замотал головой младший Винчестер. – Сейчас промою рану, заштопаю тебя, и будешь как новенький.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я. Я слишком слаб, и не могу за себя постоять! Чёрт, я ведь даже вылечиться не могу – благодати слишком мало! Если твой братец захочет от меня получить благодать, я буду беззащитен…

Сэм слушал эту речь, осторожно промывая раны, стараясь не причинить Архангелу лишней боли. Ему сейчас это было ни к чему.

\- Гавриил, я не дам ему ничего с тобой сделать против твоей воли. Я тебе обещаю!

Архангел устало кивнул и прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как Сэм работает с раной. Тот делал все очень спокойно и без спешки, было видно, что ему это не в первой.

-Знаешь, Сэмми, - прошептал Гавриил. – Нам надо уже начать встречаться при других обстоятельствах…

Сэм только хмыкнул, не отвлекаясь от работы. Когда он закончил заштопывать архангела, тот уже то ли впал в полудрему, то ли отключился. Младший Винчестер посмотрел на лежащего перед ним почти человека, убрал с его лба разметавшуюся челку и произнес:

\- Когда-нибудь, Гейб, так и будет.


End file.
